In general, various kinds of beverage bottles having a straw function for infants and children have been sold. Since a straw is fixed to the drinking bottle according to the related art, the straw is not easily separated from a body of the drinking bottle even though the straw is a separable straw, so that it is difficult to wash the straw. In addition, even though the straw is separated from the bottle so that it is possible to wash the straw, it is difficult to wash cleanly the thin and long inside of the straw.
Thus, straw cases provided to the neck of a drinking bottle had been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Pyung 11-240550 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-54601, respectively. The straw case is connected to the straw of the case body such that a predetermined straw, which is provided together with a product in the state that a case body having a cap and a straw is mounted on the neck of a beverage bottle instead of the cap of the beverage bottle, is provided in the bottle, so that it is possible to allow infants and children to easily drink beverages and at the same time, to wash or sterilize the case body separated from the beverage bottle for hygienic use.
However, according to the straw case according to the related art, since the coupling unit having a thread to allow the case body to be mounted on the neck of the beverage bottle has a size corresponding to the size of the neck of a specific beverage bottle, when infants and children desire to drink beverages of a bottle having a different bottle neck, it is difficult to apply the straw case to the corresponding beverage bottle.
Thus, an adapter for a straw case, which is capable of easily applying the straw case even to two different types of bottle necks since the outer diameter of a bottle neck or the inner diameter of a cap of a twist type of beverage bottle commercially sold in the market is 28 mm or 30 mm, had been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0464831.
However, even in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0464831, since the straw is fixed to an upper portion of the case and is mounted on a lower portion of the case, the use of the straw is limited according to the length of a bottle. In addition, although the bottle necks have various sizes, it can be used for only the bottle having a diameter of 28 mm or 30 mm. Further, since it is not used without any straws, infants unable to use the straw cannot use it.